You Let Me Walk Alone
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: One Shot about the song You Let Me Walk Alone by Michael Schulte, although I listen to the one by Nightcore. Also this one shot is about his Mother so yea. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

You Let Me Walk Alone -One Shot

 _I'm a dreamer, a make believer_

 _I was told that you were, too_

As a child,

 _I love the silence and the clear horizon_

I was energetic.

 _And I got that all from you_

I was just like you.

 _Every now and then I'm drawn to places_

I go to places that remind me of you.

 _Where I hear your voice or see your face_

I miss you so much Mom.

 _And every little thought will lead me right back to you_

I would do anything to hear your voice once again.

 _I was born from one love of two hearts_

Father became cold, when you disappeared.

 _We were three kids and a loving mum_

My 3 other friends.

 _You made this place a home_

How I wish you could meet them.

 _A shelter from the storm_

They took me in.

 _You said I had one life and a true heart_

Taught me what friendship really is.

 _I tried my best and I came so far_

I fell in love.

 _But you will never know_

With the most beautiful girl.

 _'Cause you let me walk this road alone_

I have ever laid eyes on.

 _My childhood hero will always be you_

You were always there for me.

 _And no one else comes close_

Now I have no one.

 _I thought you'd lead me when life's misleading_

No one to love on me.

 _That's when I miss you most_

I needed your warmth.

 _Every now and then I'm drawn to places_

The love you spread.

 _Where I hear your voice or see your face_

But you weren't here.

 _And every little thought will lead me right back to you_

Who was I to turn to.

 _I was born from one love of two hearts_

I didn't know.

 _We were three kids and a loving mum_

I grew up with one person.

 _You made this place a home_

But she turned to be a horrible person.

 _A shelter from the storm_

So I needed someone new.

 _You said I had one life and a true heart_

I turned to the girl.

 _I tried my best and I came so far_

Who sat behind me in class.

 _But you will never know_

I just needed someone to talk to.

 _'Cause you let me walk this road alone_

But in the end.

 _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

I fell in love with her.

 _I was born from one love of two hearts_

It had been awhile since I had felt love from anyone.

 _We were three kids and a loving mum_

Or even had human contact

 _You made this place a home_

But she,

 _A shelter from the storm_

This girl,

 _You said I had one life and a true heart_

Makes me so happy.

 _I tried my best and I came so far_

I wish you could meet her.

 _But you will never know_

You won't know who I grow up to be.

 _'Cause you let me walk this road alone_

It's nice to know I always have friends I can count on. I don't know what happened to you Mom, but I hope that someday I can understand.

(A/N: A little Adrien One Shot. I won't be adding another chapter. This is just a single chapter. I hope you enjoyed like always!)


	2. Not A Chapter

Hey guys Carly here! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot but I also hope you know that I didn't choose just some random song. It has a deeper meaning, well it's more like a short story. My story. Really I was just writing about how I feel when my bio dad was absent my whole life really and will always be since he's dead. Any way I thought I should tell you the story behind this one shot.

I was only 3 years old when my dad committed suicide in a hotel room. Just a little girl. Growing up without my dad or really my mom either, because she was never really around she was either in her room or at work, so I was always by myself. My siblings could care less about me. Well anyways I was so young I was never taught what was right from wrong, I guess that's how I ended up getting raped. If you had read My Life's Story while it was up you would understand. I actually might regret putting this out in the world but I always bottled up my feelings, fears, emotions in general. I was hurt and I often wonder if my dad had been here when I was little maybe I wouldn't be feeling the way I do or doing the things that I do to myself. Anyways with my dad gone from my life I was bullied a lot. But when I switched schools I was showed what true kindness was, I was alone anymore. I had people who understood me and believed me. When I first told my mom that I was raped she didn't believe me. I don't tell people this unless I trust them. Lately though I have been more open about how I feel about myself. As in how confident I am of myself, which let me tell you I absolutely hate myself. Okay getting off topic, but I feel like if my dad didn't do what he did I wouldn't have been hurt as much as I have been. I would probably have ended up differently than the way that I am. I don't need anyone's pity. I just don't want anyone to say that I am just telling you this for attention, no I am telling you this for myself. To get closure and hopefully hope that it helps with my PTSD.(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.) What happened to me happened twice. One when I was 5 and again when I was 10. I really hope no one says this is for attention, it's not. I have been in therapy for 10 years because of this and all of the problems it has caused for me. That got a lot more personal than I thought it would. I'm sorry!

~Bye


End file.
